


because your eyes said you were feeling it too

by spoopydumpling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaffebrenneriet, M/M, Married Evak, Romantic Fluff, Separate Thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: "This is stupid."“This won’t work.”Alternatively, Even and Isak meet when their friends send them on a blind date.





	1. when the eyes connect, the souls meet

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this on the toilet.
> 
> a short story in small chapters. enjoy.

“This is stupid,” Isak groaned.

 

“Oh, shut up. This will be good for you,” Jonas cracked a cheeky grin.

 

“This won’t work,” complained Even.

 

“Be quiet, it will,” Sonja winked.

 

They sent them on their way.

 

 **Jonas (15.37)** You found the place?

 

 **Isak (15.42)** A coffee shop? You cliché fuck.

 

 **Sonja (15.36)** Do you have your meds?

 

 **Sonja (15.36)** Did you find it?

 

 **Sonja (15.36)** It’s a coffee shop. Hehe.

 

 **Sonja (15.38)** Are you okay?

 

 **Even (15.37)** I’m fine

 

 **Isak (15.49)** I don’t see anyone

 

 **Jonas (15.50)** Blonde

 

 **Isak (15.51)** ???

 

 **Jonas (15.51)** Guy

 

 **Isak (15.51)** You set me up with a guy??

 

 **Jonas (15.51)** Oh come on you've been complaining about never finding any hot gay dudes

 

 **Isak (15.51)** Shut up I see him

 

_'Is that... him?'_

 

_'He's beautiful.'_

 

"Halla," the boy in the jean jacket said as he walked up to the shy boy.

 

"Halla," he mumbled, a small smile on his lips. They ordered their drinks, Isak going with a latte and Even going with a hot chocolate. Isak quirked an eyebrow.

 

"It's a little too late in the day for coffee, don't you think?" Even chuckled. Isak just laughed, shrugging.

 

_'His laugh was the most angelic sound.'_

 

They sat at a table in the corner, asking questions about each other as they sip on their beverages. It was around 18 o'clock when they had to leave due to closing time.

 

"This was fun, surprisingly," Isak said as they walked down the sidewalk of the night. The streetlights flickered every so often, but they gave off a warm glow, captivating a calm aura.

 

"You didn't expect me to be fun?"

 

"Nah," Isak laughed. Even laughed with him.

 

_'I want to be the one to make him laugh again.'_

 

"See you around?"

 

Isak nodded. "Yeah, see you around."

 

_'I'm never going to see you again.'_

 

_'As if we'll cross paths once more.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like the way i aligned this, but i'm just gonna run with it.
> 
> it's pretty easy to decipher what's happening, and i kinda wanna leave it for you guys to figure out, but if anyone's confused just comment down below.
> 
> and sorry it was really short.
> 
> EDIT: I'm not use the number of hits constantly rising ahhh, thank you all


	2. don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jonas (14.44)** _Image Attachment_

“I’m going to be late,” Isak groaned as his best friend wailed into his neck.

 

“What are we going to do without you here?” Mahdi threw his hands in the air.

 

“Get a job?” chuckled Isak. “Magnus got one before any of us. We **never** saw that coming.”

 

“Never,” Jonas confirmed.

 

“He’s a barista,” quirked Mahdi.

 

Isak gave him a toothy grin. “Still a job.”

 

“Whatever,” Mahdi groaned. A comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments. Isak checked his phone to see it was 13.28. They shared their last goodbyes, Jonas threatening that if he doesn’t get a call at least 3 times a week he’ll send the FBI to hunt him down. Mahdi whined and Isak had to bite his lip to hold back some tears. After a good 5 solid minutes, they parted, meaning Mahdi had to rip Jonas off of Isak.

 

Isak hiccuped from holding back his tears as he entered the airport. He didn’t have any large luggage, which he was thankful for because Mahdi and Jonas made him 15 minutes late due to their hugging session which was worth it for he would miss a thousand planes if it meant he could have a proper goodbye to his friends that had had his back from day one. He said goodbye to Magnus separately since Magnus was given the weirdest work schedule in the world. The goodbye was messy.

 

He went to print out his boarding pass and was done in just 5 minutes. Airport security screening had a crazy long line. By the time he was at the front of the line he had 3 minutes before his gate would be called for boarding. Stressed as hell, he ran his hand through his hair and tapped his foot impatiently.

 

By the time Even reached his gate, it was 13.25 which left him a whole hour and 10 minutes of freedom before boarding. Wiping the dried stains on his cheek from saying goodbye to Sonja, he steps in the Starbucks line. When it was his turn—which didn’t take long considering he was about one hour early—he ordered a s’mores frappuccino. Sipping on his coffee, he walks around before eventually sitting down on one of the chairs and playing on his phone ‘till boarding was called.

 

 **Sonja (13.51)** Hey

 

 **Even (13.53)** Halla

 

 **Sonja (13.53)** You got to your gate?

 

 **Even (13.53)** You bet I did ;)

 

 **Sonja (13.53)** You’re such a loser

 

 **Even (13.53)** You love me :)

 

 **Sonja (13.54)** Where did you get that crazy idea from?

 

 **Even (13.54)** Ha. Ha.

 

 **Sonja (13.54)** But in all honesty be careful okay?

 

 **Sonja (13.54)** Remember to breathe, there’s a bag in the pouches for a reason.

 

 **Sonja (13.54)** And the bathroom is always open so don’t be scared

 

 **Even (13.55)** Sonja I’m not the scared one, you are ;)

 

 **Sonja (13.55)** Whatever. I’m just looking out for you.

 

 **Even (13.55)** I’m a big boy remember

 

 **Sonja (13.56)** Yes I know

 

 **Sonja (13.56)** How can you grow up so fast??

 

 **Even (13.56)** You sound like my overbearing mother

 

 **Sonja (13.56)** Mother knows best

 

 **Even (13.56)** Was that a fucking Tangled reference

 

 **Sonja (13.57)** *rolls eyes*

 

 **Even (13.57)** Did you just say you rolled your eyes _through text_

 

 **Even (13.56)** I’m friends with a loser

 

 **Sonja (13.57)** HEY

 

Isak _ran_ to his gate as he was already 2 minutes late. Afraid he was going to miss the plane, he let out a long breath as he noticed they were only halfway through boarding everyone. Double checking he has everything, he waits in line.

 

* * *

 

 

“I _demand_ to speak to the manager!”

 

“Ma’am, please,” the worker sighed exasperatingly. You could tell she was exhausted.

 

“No! This is an abomination! The nerve you assholes must have to _dare_ tell me I have to get rid of my luggage!”

 

“Ma’am, I have told you already. The plane is getting full, only the ones with carry-ons such as handbags and of that sort are allowed. The rest will be put with the load.”

 

“This is absurd!”

 

“Miss, if it helps, we will have your luggage gate checked for you.”

 

“It does not help! This is bullshit!”

 

“Stop cussing around children. You’re holding the whole line up! Just give your damn luggage away or take the next flight!”

 

“Stay out of this, bitch!”

 

“Security!!”

 

“My lawyer will hear about this!”

 

“Next person, please.”

 

This whole feud went on for a good 10 minutes. Isak won’t deny, it was quite entertaining.

 

Finally in his seat, he plugs his headphones in and drowns everything out until the end of the flight.

 

“Sir, please don’t use any auditory devices for entertainment purposes until the plane is during

takeoff.”

 

“Um… why?”

 

_‘What an idiot. Obviously so you can hear the instruction video on how to not die during a plane crash.’_

 

Even sent a quick text to Sonja telling her that he is on the plane and that the plane is going to take off in just a few minutes. She replied with a good luck and to text her when he had landed.

 

 **Jonas (14.43)** You won’t believe this

 

 **Jonas (14.44)** _Image Attachment_

 

 **Isak (14.44)** I don't have enough signal to load it. What is it?

 

 **Jonas (14.45)** Remember the guy you went on a date on?

 

 **Isak (14.45)** Jonas that was one and a half months ago

 

 **Jonas (14.46)** Have a safe flight. Text me when you’re off ;)

 

Isak was confused as hell, so letting it get the better of him, he waits a full three minutes for the image to load. The image was a screenshot taken from someone's Instagram story. The text read "Hope I don't die," and that's when it clicked. The person who seemed familiar was Even. Mortified—Isak isn't even sure why—, he looks in front of him. Then he sees a speck of blonde in his peripheral vision. He froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _tried_ to make it longer but it didn't work, ahh, I'm sorry. Next chapter is the last. Might be the longest chapter if I think of something.
> 
> Posting next chapter on ~~Thursday~~ ~~Friday~~ ~~Saturday~~ SUNDAY OR MONDAY (I got some new ideas that definitely won't fit into one chapter so I think I'll do 4 maybe 5 chapters, it's unknown right now. Next chapters might be slightly longer or shorter depending if I do 5) xx
> 
> (I KNOW I KEEP PUSHING IT BACK, I'm really sorry, but my friend had another episode and i had to comfort her so i don't know if i can finish the last bit of the chapter, please bare with me, she needed me)


	3. i don't see you as my future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do see him in my future,” she whispers. “But that’s the issue. I see him in my future.”

**Isak (17.12)** Landed in one piece

 

 **Jonas (17.14)** Glad

 

Even grabbed his luggage and got into the line of people exiting the plane.

 

Isak’s breath hitched. He didn’t know what to do. Why was he like this? They met once. It didn’t mean anything. It shouldn’t have meant anything.

 

While waiting for his friend, Ryland, to pick him up Isak leaned on a wall.

 

“No way. Isak?” he heard a voice laugh. Turning to the source, he sees the blonde boy he hasn’t bothered contacting for over a month.

 

“E-Even? Wow, what—um—what exactly b-brings you here?” Isak’s eyes wandered all over his body, as if eyeing him but not judgmentally.

 

“I have to film a movie,” he said, smiling. If smiles meant anything, his smile could cure cancer.

 

“Oh,” Isak nodded and pursed his lip.

 

“What about y—” Even was cut off by Isak’s phone going off. It was a text stating that his driver was here.

 

Isak sent him an apologetic smile. “I’ll catch up with you later?”

 

“Yeah,” he shook his head, as if acting like it didn’t bother him.

 

It didn’t.

 

Isak ran off, leaving Even to wait for his cab alone. Letting his mind wander, a thought dawned on him.

 

_‘I don’t have your number.’_

 

“There was the last patient of the day,” Isak blew out a breath.

 

“Finally,” Kian—his coworker whom he had befriended over the past 7 months—said. “Hey, Isak, Jaiden is going through another episode, can—”

 

“Yeah, sure, man. Of course,” Isak complied.

 

“Thanks so much.”

 

“Anytime,” he nodded and they bid goodbye. Isak put the spare needles back where they belonged before changing the sheets of the beds. He was put on clinic duty, which was strangely packed today. Isak didn’t really mind. He loved the clinic. It was like a break from all the surgeries and complicated diagnoses he had to present. It had a strangely calm aura.

 

But today, since it was the holidays, families are slipping on ice and falling off of ladders to hang lights faster than you can finish one patient. As soon as you blink, another patient comes. Isak would be grateful for he loves challenging his abilities and competing with his own goals, but today he was peculiarly tired. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

 

Being a resident surgeon, his meals were never exactly redeemed as “healthy.” He thought of it as a sacrifice, if he wanted to be on time, he couldn’t spend hours in the kitchen to cook a gourmet meal.

 

After locking up for Kian, he began his walk to the tram stop. It was an easy 2 minute walk, but Isak’s mind has been repressed the entire day, it was anxious to just go blank.

 

He spun the wheel to make a sharp right. Stopping right in front of a gas station, he filled up his tank. Even paid the machine and finished quickly before getting into his car to drive to the nearest hotel.

 

_Sssss._

 

_Dun, dun. Dun, dun._

 

Even furrowed his eyebrow before trying the gas pedal once more.

 

_Pfft._

 

He got out of the car and evaluated the source that is making the noises.

 

“Oh, great,” he groaned. Even raked a hand through his blonde hair. Unsure of what to do, he texts his only friend that is in the same state as him.

 

 **Even (16.58)** Sonja, I need you to come to this address:

 

 **Even (16.58)** _Attachment: 1 Location_

 

 **Sonja (17.01)** Even, are you lost?

 

 **Even (15.02)** Me? Lost? Never. My tire went out.

 

 **Sonja (17.02)** Mhm.

 

 **Even (17.02)** Sonja.

 

 **Sonja (15.03)** I’m coming, calm down. Call the American Automobile Association.

 

 **Even (17.03)** The what?

 

 **Sonja (17.03)** Google it.

 

Kian’s wife, Jaiden, is bipolar. He sometimes has to leave work midday to help her through an episode. Chief is okay with this for his son has depression and has to go home to help him in any way. Isak’s mind went quiet as Isak boarded the tram, but not for long. His train of thoughts drifted to his mother. He wondered how she was.

 

‘ _Text her,_ ’ his mind suggested. He internally shook his head. No, no, he won’t. It’s nearly midnight, she’s probably asleep. His mind wandered to other random things that happened throughout the day.

 

As he stepped off the tram, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He took it out to read the notification. It was Jonas asking if Isak wanted to hang out with him and the boys tomorrow. Isak agreed as always for he usually doesn’t have shifts on Sundays so he’s technically free, although he is on call.

 

 **Jonas (23.52)** Cool. See you then.

 

Isak pocketed his phone and took a right turn. He noticed his eyes feeling heavy and his slouched posture before deciding to cut through an alleyway. As he unlocked the front door to his apartment, he heard a shuffle behind him. Turning around he saw nothing, so he continued inside.

 

“Thank you so much, Sonja,” Even sighs.

 

“You said that already,” she teases. “Just be grateful I came with you.”

 

“Technically, your parents have been bugging for a while so…”

 

“Shut up, I wouldn’t have gone if you didn’t have to make your film.”

 

Even laughs. “Sure, okay.” They sit in silence as Even drives to Sonja’s house. Sonja invited Even inside and suggested tea, which he accepted. They sipped in comfortable silence. Until Sonja spoke, that is.

 

“Even,” she cleared her throat softly. He raised an eyebrow, conveying he is listening. “So, you know Kristian right?” she smiled sheepishly. Even nodded, placing his cup down. She inhaled sharply. “Would you—um—We’re getting m-married.”

 

Even’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s—well, that’s amazing, Sonja!” he grinned. She went pink.

 

“Would you—uh—”

 

“I would love to come,” Even smiled softly. Sonja let out a long breath before returning the gesture.

 

“It’s going to be in Norway.”

 

Eve nodded. “I can fly over for a week and visit.”

 

"I’m so glad you’re my friend.”

 

“I thought we were best friends,” he pouted.

 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s a far stretch.”

 

“I’m the best friend you’ve ever had,” he scoffed.

 

“Obviously, I apologized,” Isak grunted and rolled his eyes.

 

“You probably wanted to pick a fight,” Jonas teased.

 

“You should’ve seen that stupid smirk of his! I was ready to punch him.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jonas laughed. “I’m pulling up. You?”

 

“Walking. Give me another 5 minutes.”

 

“Take your time, the guys aren’t even here yet.”

 

“The second,” Even nodded.

 

“You don’t think it’s too formal?”

 

Even gave her a look. “It’s a wedding, Sonja. What’s your definition of a wedding?” he spoke rhetorically. She huffed before taking a seat on the cushion next to him.

 

Tapping her feet softly, she whispers softly,  “Do you think this is a good idea?”

 

Even turned his head to her and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking. “Well, this is your choice. If you genuinely see him in your future, I say go for it. But, if you don’t, why force something somewhere that it doesn’t belong.”

 

“We came together because I was naive and jealous that everyone else was in a relationship and I was the single, lonely one. I would’ve never went after him if I wasn’t stupidly heartbroken. Plus, I knew he had a girlfriend! Who does that,” she rambled, putting her face in her hands.

 

“Maybe it was a good thing,” Even shrugged. “I… I came out as pansexual so that way we aren’t living a lie with each other. It’s _so_ much worse being with someone who you don’t love than with no one at all. Trust me.”

 

Sonja stayed quiet. She pursed her lips as she looked around, avoiding staring at anything for longer than a second.

 

“I do see him in my future,” she whispers. “But that’s the issue. I see him _in_ my future.”

 

The abnormally tall giant cocks his head to the right, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

 

“Well, yes and no. Even, when we were together, I saw you _in_ my future. And to my young, innocent self, I thought that meant forever. Forever together, forever happy. But that wasn’t the case. You see, I saw you _in_ my future, which happened. We’re not together but you’re still my friend, still _in_ my life.”

 

Even nods slowly, processing the oration. Slowly, he spoke, “You saw me _in_ your future.”

 

“Not _as_ my future,” she concludes. Even was still slightly confused and had many questions, but he understands the foundation of what his best friend is trying to say.

 

“I think I will go with the seventeenth option,” she claimed as she picked up the dress that originally rested on the floor to inspect it.

 

Even squinted his eyes. “I like it.”

 

“The seventeenth it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I was checking on this chapter and notice Sonja and Isak's friends being in the same state they flew to, sooo I'mma just say..... Isak flew to [insert state] for a job promotion, Even flew to [the same state] to shoot s film. Sonja and Isak's friends are visiting that state. Clarrified?
> 
> ~
> 
> 1475 words, i feel good
> 
> (me rambling about plans)
> 
> ya girl finally got her shit together and have it all planned out in the next 5 chapters. i didn't know i didn't put a section in chapter 2 so i ended up writing chapter 4 with it :)
> 
> so chapter 4 is done and i'll be posting that on _Wednesday*_ yayy
> 
> and i wrote more Even than Isak but it'll be in chap. 4 
> 
> i know i said i was gonna post this at dusk but i probably have made you guys wait long enough
> 
> *I was going to post tomorrow but for me to fit it all in the next two chapters left, i need to add more in chapter 4 than i thought. thank you all for being so patient xx


	4. i wont let him win but i'm a sucker for his charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t believe we have genuinely met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse, my friend came over and I forgot to post so i hope this chapter isn't complete shit
> 
> there's not a lot of Even POV because i just didn't know what to write and i didn't want to create boring scenarios that have nothing to do with the actual plot but enjoyyy

“Bullshit. Okay, which one of us would you bang first? Jonas, Mahdi, or me?” Magnus perked. They were at Starbucks (Mahdi's second favorite coffee shop other than Kaffebrenneriet), sitting at a table and talking among themselves.

 

Isak took a second to look at the three before bobbing his head, choosing, “Jonas.”

 

“Right! That’s what I thought,” Jonas smirked and held his hand up for a high five which Isak returned.

 

“Why doesn’t anybody want to bang me?” Magnus wailed.

 

“Maybe you’re just not bangable,” Mahdi shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Hey!” Magnus whined.

 

At that moment, Isak’s phone vibrates softly. Isak fishes his phone out and checks the screen for notifications.

 

 **Mum ♥ (16.24)** Halla son I miss you visit me soon

 

Isak’s eyebrows quirked. His mom is never stable enough to use her voice to call her only child, let alone be able to coordinate where the keys are to text him.

 

“Guys,” Isak muttered and passed the phone to Jonas who showed it to everyone after taking a look.

 

“Is she okay?”Mahdi asked. Isak shook his head uncertainly.

 

“Do you visit her?” interfered Magnus.

 

“I don’t know,” Isak sighed and leaned back in his chair.

 

“I say go for it,” Jonas shrugged.

 

“So far, we have the basics—Kristian and I, his father, aunt, and uncle, my parents, Johan, Ryland, Tamara—” Even zoned out as Sonja read the long list of guests. “Anyone else? Even?” He hummed, yet continued to stare at the white wall behind her. She waved a hand in front of him. “Even, I need your full focus here.”

 

He shook his head lightly, snapping out of his small trance. “Don’t you have any girl friends to do this with?”

 

Sonja rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. “Do you think I have any that live in New York?”

 

Even visibly breathed in. “I don’t know, a wedding planner?”

 

“It’s going to be in Norway, so I’ll do it all in _Norway_. I’ll be on a flight tomorrow and out of your hair soon. I promise.”

 

Finally, Even turns to Sonja. “So soon?”

 

“Um… yes?”

 

“When’s the—When is the wedding?”

 

“Kristian needs to tell his manager first, but we’re hoping for July 8.”

 

“Such a specific date?”

 

Sonja nodded, smiling a bit to herself as she glanced towards the floor. “Amelia’s favorite word to say is _ocho_ . We don’t know why, but it means _eight_ in Spanish.” She begins to laugh. “We’re not sure how she learned Spanish, but we want to do it on the eight just for her.”

 

Even nodded, smiling softly himself. “That’s really sweet.”

 

Isak read the paragraph again. And again. And again. But it wouldn’t stick in his brain. Frustrated, he let out a loud groan and pushed his papers to the side. Just then, his phone rings and Sana’s caller ID popped on his screen. Relieved, he answered.

 

“Hey, Sana,” he greeted groggily.

 

“You okay?” Sana murmured.

 

‘ _No, I’m tired and hungry and definitely about to collapse_ ,’ Isak thought, but keeps his mouth closed. He simply shook his head, but then he remembered Sana couldn’t see him.

 

“I’m fine, just a little wiped. Doing paperwork right now, you?”

 

“Cutting carrots,” she replied, then Isak heard a small snicker in the background.

 

“The correct way!”

 

He perceived Sana bickering with someone before she spoke. This time, her voice was much closer, as if she picked the phone up from the counter where it originally laid. “That was _Yousef_ , so sorry.” A thud came across the phone as Sana placed the phone back on the counter to continue cutting carrots.

 

Isak laughed. “No worries. Tell him I said hi.”

 

“You’re already on speaker.”

 

“Halla!” he heard Yousef exclaim. Then a few moments of silence passed.

 

“Hey,” Sana called out. “Can, um—Do you—Would you like to go to a wedding?” Isak raised an eyebrow. Sana never stuttered. Ever. “ _Well, it’s more like the two got invited by their friend_ —”

 

Isak chuckled and interrupted, “Sana—”

 

“— _To a wedding and they invited me but_ —”

 

“Sana.”

 

“Sorry, um. So, uh, Elias and Yousef got invited by their friend to his friend’s wedding.”

 

Isak furrowed his eyebrows. “Your question?”

 

“Their friend invited Elias who invited Yousef who invited me. Now, I’m inviting you.”

 

“Sana,” Isak deadpanned, processing the information. “I—I don’t do suits.”

 

“For me?” Isak couldn’t see her, but he’s sure Sana is smiling innocently. Isak huffed before agreeing reluctantly. She cheered and they bid goodbye, ending the call.

 

 **Sana (21.37)** The wedding is in Norway

 

 **Sana (21.37)** Somewhere in early July

 

 **Sana (21.37)** Love you :)

 

* * *

 

 

“A _suit_?” Jonas repeated.

 

“A suit, Jonas. It’s not like you never heard the word before,” Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything but sweatpants and black jeans.”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Isak spat. “Help me, or leave me.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jonas got up from the seat and disappeared into the aisles. It took a few minutes, but Jonas came out with two choices. He rose an eyebrow, signaling for Isak to chose.

 

“Are you kidding me? _No_ ,” Isak sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 10 minutes later—which felt like decades to Isak—Isak sat down.

 

“We’re gonna be here for ages,” he moaned.

 

“It’s a tuxedo, Isak, not a goddamn house. Something black and white and simple,” Jonas insisted, holding another two.

 

“Whatever,” Isak huffed before pointing to the first.

 

Eventually, Isak chose the classic tux and they left after paying. Jonas decided to spend the night at Isak’s, which he didn’t mind.

 

“Sonja, the wedding will be fine,” Even comforted.

 

“I want it to be perfect,” she huffed through the line.

 

“It will be.”

 

“Thank you so much, Even. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

They bid goodbye and ended the call. Even tossed his phone on the desk and got into the shower. He sort of stood there, letting the water fall over him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He visions green, a familiar green that he has seen before. Shaking his head, he grunts before turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower.

 

“So, when is it?” Jonas asked, laying flat on his bed.

 

Isak hummed in question, pouring the boiling water in the styrofoam cups. He cursed under his breath as he burned himself as his hand slipped and steaming water fell on the hand holding the cup.

 

“The wedding,” Jonas clarified.

 

“Um.” Isak took out his phone, scrolled to Sana’s messages and chucked it to Jonas. He sat down on the couch in his bedroom while he waited for the noodles to finish cooking.

 

“Dude, we planned to go camping in the first week of July,” Jonas frowned.

 

Isak bit his lip. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, man. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You don’t even know the groom or bride,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“We don’t even know the specific date yet,” Isak fired back. Jonas raised his hands in sarcastic surrender.

 

“Text her.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ask Sana when’s the wedding.”

 

“She might not know,” Isak raised an eyebrow.

 

“She might,” Jonas suggested and tossed the phone to Isak.

 

 **Isak (20.02)** Hey Sana. Do you know when the wedding is yet?

 

“Done,” he announced and pocketed his phone, bringing the noodles to Jonas and taking a seat on the couch again.

 

“When are you leaving?” Isak quizzed.

 

“Friday,” Jonas replied.

 

“So soon?”

 

Jonas pursed his lips. “Yeah.”

 

“What time’s your flight?”

 

“9.00.”

 

“I can drive you,” Isak offered.

 

Jonas nodded. “ _Takk_.”

 

Isak’s phone buzzed and it was Sana. “Sana says July 8th.”

 

* * *

 

Camping was horrid. Isak promised himself to never camp again.

 

The first day was fine. They set up the tent by noon and went to the nearby lake to fish. It didn’t go that well—Jonas fell into the water and almost drowned. Isak had to jump in to save him. Very successful. When nighttime fell down, Jonas was squirming and Isak was done with him, so he slept outside until he heard growls and went back inside to snuggle with Jonas. They didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

The second day they found a cub. Jonas tried to pet it. They met the mama bear. Let’s just say, they didn’t leave the tent that day.

 

They were starving the third day and decided to try fishing again. They caught one fish. It was already dead on the shore… and half rotten.

 

The fourth day was full of puke. Delightful.

 

The fifth day was scavenging for berries. Isak found some but he spotted the cub in the corner of his eyes. _‘Fuck that’_ , he thought. Jonas found some strawberries. Isak didn’t trust random berries in the woods. He was desperate enough to eat one, the only one with rat poo on it. Isak almost died.

 

The sixth consisted of staying inside half the day and getting chased by a swarm of bees. The seventh was composed of avoiding the bees. Finally, they went home after that.

 

* * *

 

The room was filled with bouquets. They were a mixture of tulips, roses, and hydrangeas. They were dyed white or a very light pink to match the pure theme. Everyone was sitting in their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The music played softly in the background as the bride walked down the aisle. Isak sat next to Sana for he didn’t know anyone there. They said their vows and kissed passionately.

 

After the ceremony was time to socialize. Sana introduced Isak as her guest and the bride—who Isak had learned was named Sonja—couldn’t seem more thrilled. Isak was beginning to relax after drinking half a cup of the Tropical Punch cocktail. He was simply following Sana as she talked to at least half of the people at the wedding.

 

Even nodded as she continued to talk, but in reality, he was sneaking glances at the oblivious boy behind her.

 

Finally, she introduced him. “Oh! Even, you know Isak, right?” The blonde boy turned his head at the call of his name.

 

Even reached a hand out for Isak to shake. “I don’t believe we have genuinely met,” Even smiled. He could see the surprise in the shorter boy’s eyes.

 

“You guys can chat among yourselves. I bet you two will get along great,” Sana noted and left, but not before she winked subtly at Isak. It clearly wasn’t subtle enough as Even saw it and Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“Um, I’m—I’m Isak,” he nodded, hesitatingly shaking his hand.

 

_‘Is that—’_

 

“Even.”

 

_‘How the hell is he so smooth.’_

 

“I—There is a god and they have the biggest sense of humor,” Isak chuckled, looking down at his feet. Even couldn’t help the butterflies he felt in his stomach. Isak didn’t get butterflies. He dubbed it static even though Google tells him otherwise.

 

“The wedding—Do you know Sonja?”

 

Isak shook his head. “No, um, my friend Sana invited me so she wasn’t all alone. I could tell she’s doing just fine, though,” he rolled his eyes as he glanced at Sana chatting away with Sonja. “How about you? Did your girlfriend drag you here or—” Isak tried to play it cool with a small laugh at the end.

 

“Actually, no,” Even pursed his lips. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Isak chewed on his lips. His head was screaming at him to make a move. Little did he know, so was Even’s. Although Even would classify himself as confident, he couldn’t help but feel nervous in this situation.

 

_‘Just get it over with, Even.’_

 

He took a deep breath. And another one… for good measures. Opening his mouth, he spoke before he could second guess himself, “Would it be okay if I take you on an actual date? Not one our friends arranged, this time.”

 

Isak was slightly taken back, but quickly recovered, nodding, “It would definitely be okay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments and kudos and the amount of hits ohmylord i love you all


	5. i'm failing history but i can remember when i first saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Breathe, Even. Words. He won’t know unless you use words.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this maybe 3 times before i was satisfied with this haha <3 (it's the last chapter so i wanted it to project their relationship and everything that went down well… and since it's summer my friends have been inviting me to places. i know, sometimes i can't believe i have friends either)

“To Isak’s 26st birthday!” Even cheered. Isak blushed a light pink as everyone clinked their glasses together.

 

“Congrats, bro,” Magnus belted as he came up behind Isak. Isak winced at the sudden loud voice, but still managed to laugh and hug the drunk Magnus.

 

“You’ve grown up so fast,” Jonas overdramatically stated and pouted his lip. Isak rolled his eyes. He got congratulated by everyone, some stringed long speeches together while others simply wished him the best in life. In spite of that, Isak didn’t care whether they recited a 20 page essay or a 3 second long word, he was surrounded by the people he loved the most—and who love him back just as much—and that is all Isak could ever really ask for.

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Even whispered in Isak’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Turning around, Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, they nuzzled their noses together, forehead touching forehead. Even gave the birthday boy one more chaste kiss before speaking, “I hope you had an amazing day and will have an amazing party.”

 

Isak could’ve melted right then and there. “Thank you, Even. I don’t deserve you.” You deserve every single drop of happiness.

 

Even frowned, cuddling into his boyfriend’s neck. “Don’t say that. You do.” Isak didn’t respond, just nodded mindlessly as he ran his fingers through the giant’s perfectly styled quiff.

 

“I can’t believe it’s almost been 4 years,” Isak whispered just loud enough to hear over the loud—not blaring—music, but just soft enough for only Even and Even’s ears only to hear.

 

“It _has_ been 4 years,” Even mumbled into the crook of his neck. He came up to give him a quick kiss. Jonas was leaning on a counter, talking to Eva when he glanced over to meet Even’s eyes. Blinking his eyes, he tried to communicate the _‘yes’_ he was trying to tell Jonas. Luckily, Jonas caught on and began whispering around, gathering attention from almost everyone.

 

Whereas Isak was oblivious to Jonas’ scheme as he stared deeply into Even’s blue eyes. He couldn’t believe he had went through so much with this boy that he continued to love ‘till this day. Isak believes wholeheartedly that even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to stop loving him until the day he died. Even understood him and listened. He listened to all of his rants about how he was charged an extra 5¢ at the pizza parlor and how he shouldn’t have been carded at the bar. Isak has learned so much about Even these past years and had helped him through the worse, and Isak has been more than glad to be there for Even like he has been for him.

 

Isak has also learned about Even’s bipolar disorder. He was very timid when he told Isak, but as Isak has repeated time and time again, it doesn’t make Isak love him any more or any less, it was part of who he was and all Isak knew is he loves Even, bipolar or not.

 

He has also learned that it isn’t something you can _help in_ , but to _support through._ Bringing bits and pieces of food to him to get him to eat and helping him walk to the bathroom to shower every once in awhile is practically the most Isak can do to help. But a large part was just supporting him and being there. The last thing Isak wanted Even to feel is _alone_ while he’s in the darkest times of _anything._ Even has even stated himself that he it makes him feel better when Isak is in the room, but doing something completely different. It was the difference of the fine line between being present and hovering. Even’s parents even went as far to say that _Isak_ has _helped_ Even have way less frequent episodes. Isak couldn’t be happier.

 

Or so he thought.

 

As he watched Even slowly detach himself from Isak, Isak’s brows ruffled in confusion. Slowly but surely, he watched as his boyfriend kneeled to the ground. He watched him as he brought his hand to a pocket of his iconic jean jacket and slowly pulled his hand out only to reveal it clutching onto a box. A small black box. Isak was so shocked, yet overflowing with _feelings_. He couldn’t comprehend them, his head feeling light headed.

 

“No, no, no,” he repeated to himself over and over, not believing this is happening. Even heard the words though and Isak watched in horror as he saw his face drop. “No! No! Keep going!” Isak ushered, frantically trying to tell Even that the dismays were out of shock.

 

Even licked his lips before opening the box carefully. Inside revealed the most beautiful ring. It was silver with diamonds going diagonally across, as if it wrapped around it like a present. The crowd was 'aww'ing and cheering behind them, although Isak couldn’t care less. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful man with the warmest heart and the most gorgeous ring in his hands.

 

Even’s hands were shaking. He convinced himself this will be a breeze; an easy task to complete and emblem what was his to begin with, officially. But, boy, was he wrong.

 

Even’s heart did flips when Isak _walked into the room,_ how could he believe that _proposing_ to him was going to be a casual duty to perform. Despite even though his fingers were trembling, his mouth was dry, his heart was full, and his tongue was in knots, he forced himself to speak. Opening his mouth, he froze.

 

_‘Breathe, Even. Words. He won’t know unless you use words.’_

 

“Isak Valtersen,” he said slowly, as if the word was foreign to him, but truth be told, he wouldn’t mind repeating the name ‘till the day he died. “The moment I first saw you across the café I thought you were beautiful. However as we said goodbye, I forced myself to forget you. It was a mere few hours, but it felt like we have known each other for a lifetime. I thought I would never see you again. As I heard from Sonja,” Even chuckled, glancing in her direction, “Who had heard from Jonas, we had miraculously taken the same plane that day.

 

You wouldn’t leave my mind, either. Your green, mesmerizing eyes burned holes in my brain whenever I closed my eyes. And when we reunited at the wedding, God, you were so cute with your little suit. After that _proper,_ well awaited date, the feelings all came back and I don’t know why I didn’t ask for your number in the first minute I met you. Even so, I’m glad I didn’t.

 

I don’t mean I have to face every single problem with somebody; company. I mean _you._ We have seen the worst of each other and helped each other grow. I only get butterflies in my stomach when I’m with you. I only feel safe with you. Our relationship ship had a strange start and we’ve been through so many barriers in the 3 years we have been together, and I can’t wait to face all the problems thrown at us. As long as I get to face it with you. And you only. So when I say _I love you,_ Isak Valtersen, I mean it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I-I don’t want you _in_ my future. You could be my friend and still be in my life. But I want to come home and kiss you, I want to hold you; I see you _as_ my future. Therefore, I will ask the question I have been dying to ask since the moment we reunited.

 

Isak Valtersen, the boy with a smile as big as his heart, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been such a freakin amazing journey writing this book, i hope i did this chapter well
> 
> i have it all planned in my notebook thingy but i ended up going a completely different route... oops.
> 
> originally, they were suppose to celebrate Isak's birthday,already fiances, and then a cut scene to them snuggling at the apartment and Isak's thoughts but I put them all before Even proposed and during Even's speech so :)
> 
> also, sonja and sana set them up to meet at the wedding okay? they're meant to be. and sana is a sly fox.
> 
> ALSO, my comments are being deleted??? I don't know what's going on, but the notes are also doubling which is weird.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like the way i aligned this, but i'm just gonna run with it.
> 
> it's pretty easy to decipher what's happening, and i kinda wanna leave it for you guys to figure out, but if anyone's confused just comment down below.
> 
> and sorry it was really short.
> 
> EDIT: I'm not use the number of hits constantly rising ahhh, thank you all


End file.
